The present disclosure relates generally to systems, methods and machine-readable media for providing security services. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems, methods and machine-readable media for providing security services to software applications, including authentication, authorization, auditing, single sign on, security policy enforcement, key management and distribution, secure communication, secure data storage, and secure data sharing, among others.